1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method of making intricate inlays, in general, and to a method of making inlays using laser engraving in particular.
2. Prior Art
Normally, inlays are made by cutting pieces of veneer using either a die to cut the veneer individually or staking many pieces of veneer together and cutting the bundle with a saw. Different pieces of cut veneer are then put together, somewhat like assembling a jigsaw puzzle to make the inlay on top of a board which serves as the base for the inlay. This process is quite expensive and is not capable of obtaining very fine detail or intricate designs.